I Knew You Were Trouble
by OneThingICantLiveWithout
Summary: Pepper sabia que estava se metendo em uma grande encrenca desde a primeira vez em que o viu. Mesmo assim, ela decidiu ficar ao lado dele até o fim.
1. Chapter 1

_**Minha primeira fanfic! Não sejam muito malvados comigo, ok? :P Neste primeiro capitulo quis mostrar o ponto de vista da Pepper, o proximo será no ponto de vista do Tony! Espero que gostem~!**_

_**Capítulo 1: A decisão**_

_"Desde a 1ª vez em que o vi eu sabia que trabalhar com ele seria um desafio. Um grande desafio. Por que eu não desisti? Me perguntava muito isso, e então pensava 'Gosto de desafios' odeio ser subestimada e na verdade gosto mesmo de desafios, mas esse não foi o único motivo que me fez ficar com o Sr. Stark todos esses anos..._

_Me apaixonei pelo meu chefe, e é por isso que resolvi ficar.. __**cuidar **__dele todos esses anos. Tentei lutar contra esse amor mas no fim decidi me render. E talvez esse tenha sido meu maior erro, mas não me arrependo, __**nunca **__vou me arrepender de não ter desistido de Tony Stark. Desde o começo eu sabia que estava me metendo em uma encrenca e quando esse negocio de "Homem de Ferro" começou eu sabia que tudo ficaria ainda mais complicado._

_Sempre que ele saía em uma missão eu tentava me convencer de que ele sobreviveria, que nada nunca aconteceria com ele, e que ele sempre voltaria pra mim. Mas lá no fundo eu sabia a verdade: Um dia ele saíria por aquela porta e nunca mais voltaria. Ele estava tentando fazer a coisa certa.. Mas um dia ele ia acabar se matando.. Eu só não imaginava que esse dia chegaria tão rápido..."_

_-_"TONY!" Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que ela não pode fazer nada para ajuda-lo. Tony tinha derrotado o Mandarin, ou pelo menos foi o que Pepper pensou. Então o Mandarin simplesmente se levantou e lançou um ataque, um ataque que foi fatal para Tony. O Mandarin então sorriu e foi embora.

-"Tony, v-você está perdendo muito sangue! Temos que ir pra um hospital agora!"

-"Pepper... Vai ficar tudo bem.. Você está segura agora, o Mandarin não tem mais motivos pra vir atrás de você.."

-"Por favor, Tony... Não faz isso comigo.." Pepper já nem conseguia enxergar direito, sua visão estava completamente embaçada por causa das lágrimas, mas ela conseguiu ver um pequeno sorriso se formando no rosto de Tony.

-"Ainda me lembro da primeira vez em que te vi, você estava tão linda... Obrigado por ter ficado ao meu lado todos esses anos, Pepper.. Eu sei que não foi nada fácil.. Muito obrigado.."

Por mais que quisesse Pepper não conseguia falar, ela estava chorando descontroladamente. Ela queria que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo, não podia acreditar que Tony, o amor de sua vida, estava morrendo em seus braços, e ela podia ver a dor no rosto dele. E o fato que ela mais odiava: Não havia absolutamente nada que ela pudesse fazer para ajuda-lo. Ela simplesmente estava assistindo ele partir.

Ela juntou todas as forças que tinha e finalmente conseguiu falar:

-"Não precisa me agradecer.. Esses foram os melhores anos da minha vida. E Eu.. Eu também ainda me lembro da primeira vez em que te vi.. N-Nunca vou esquecer.."

Realmente ela nunca iria se esquecer de como tudo começou, ela até terminou com o namorado, pois estava se apaixonando por Tony e não conseguia esconder isso.

E Pepper nunca iria se esquecer do dia em que ela tomou a decisão que mudaria sua vida.

_**-10 anos atrás-**_

"Contas, contas e mais contas!" Pepper já não sabia mais o que fazer, tinha passado as ultimas semanas procurando emprego sem parar, mas não tinha conseguido nada. O seu namorado, Chris, fazia tudo o que podia para ajuda-la, mas ele não ganhava muito dinheiro e também tinha suas próprias contas para pagar.

Pepper estava quase chorando de desespero quando derepente alguém tocou a campanhia. Ela se levantou do sofá e foi atender a porta.

-"Virginia! Desculpe aparecer assim sem avisar, mas é que eu estou tão nervosa. Acabei de me demitir... Aquele meu chefe... Simplesmente o maior idiota que eu já conheci!"

-"Nossa! Calma! O que ele fez desta fez? Foi tão grave assim que fez você se demitir?"

-"Primeiro ele ficava jogando umas cantadinhas pra cima de mim, isso eu ignorava, levava tudo numa boa, afinal o salário era muito alto, isso até que dava pra aguentar. Mas então, ele _nunca _aparecia nas reuniões, nunca assinava os papéis que eu pedia pra ele assinar, e eu sempre acabava fazendo o /meu/ trabalho e o /dele/. Ah! já chega eu cansei!"

Sarah estava muito nervosa, Pepper a convidou para entrar e tentou acalma-la.

-"Calma, Sarah. Já que você se demitiu, não precisa mais se preocupar. Não vai ter mais que lidar com ele, fica calma, ok?"

-"Você tem razão... Eu não deveria estar tão nervosa, eu deveria estar rindo porque eu tenho certeza que ele não vai conseguir arrumar outra secretaria."

-"E por que? O salário é bem alto, não é?"

-"Sim, mas aquele cara, ele faz de tudo pra que as secretarias dele se demitam.. Tudo é um jogo pra ele. Nesses ultimos dois meses o cara teve 15 secretarias diferentes e algumas só ficaram por 2, 3 dias.."

-"Meu Deus, ele deve ser mesmo o pior chefe de todos... Mas eu estou precisando muito de um emprego..."

-"Não.. Virginia, pelo amor de Deus, não me diga que você esta pensando em ser a nova secretaria do Tony Stark!"

-"Você sabe que eu gosto de desafios."

-"Desafio!? Tony Stark é a maior encrenca de todas. É melhor você me escutar ou vai acabar se arrependendo."

-"... Vou ter que correr esse risco."

Sarah tentou convencer a amiga a desistir dessa ideia maluca de trabalhar com o terrivel Tony Stark, mas falhou, nada fez com que Pepper mudasse de ideia. Ela estava decidida à trabalhar pra ele, e não importa o que ele fizesse, ela jurou que não iria pedir demissão.

-"Virginia, não faz isso! Pelo que eu sei, seu namorado odeia o Stark, não é mesmo?"

-"Sarah, eu preciso desse emprego, e eu tenho certeza que o Chris vai entender. Além disso o Stark não deve ser um cara tão ruim assim, os paparazzi exageram."

-"Amiga.. Eu trabalhei pra ele. Ele /é/ terrivel. Egoísta, preguiçoso, sem coração!"

-"Ah, para com isso. Você só precisava ter sido um pouco mais paciente. Você vai ver, vou trabalhar pra ele e te provar que Tony Stark tem um coração."

-"Você vai acabar se arrependendo.. Depois não diga que não te avisei!" Pepper somente sorriu para a amiga que parecia não se conformar com a sua decisão.

E pouco sabia Pepper que ela tinha acabado de tomar a decisão que mudaria sua vida _para sempre._

**_Só vou escrever o próximo capitulo se vcs quiserem! Se não gostaram da fic eu vou desistir desse negocio de escrever fanfics. u.ú Deixe reviews e me digam se vcs querem que eu continue! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2: Juntos até o fim_**

_"Não devia ter me distraído.. Eu não devia ter tirado a armadura antes de ter certeza que o Mandarin estava morto.. Agora estou aqui, sem forças, deitado no chão vendo ela chorar. Ah, e como eu odeio ve-la chorar. Ainda mais quando eu sou o motivo pelo qual ela está chorando.._

_Como eu queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, daria tudo pra poder ficar mais um tempo com a Pepper, casar com ela, construir uma família. Fazer as coisas certas pelo menos uma vez na minha vida. Mas parece que eu nunca consigo fazer nada certo. _

_Eu falhei. Dizer à todos 'Eu sou o Homem de Ferro' foi a mesma coisa que dizer 'Estou aqui, podem vir me matar', eu não devia ter revelado isso, como eu queria voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente... Infelizmente agora é tarde demais pra arrependimentos._

_Quando decidi colocar aquela armadura e sair por aí salvando o mundo eu sabia muito bem os riscos que eu estava correndo, mas preferi ignora-los, porque queria acreditar que nada nunca me derrubaria, que no fim do dia eu sempre voltaria pra minha Pepper, mas bem lá no fundo eu sabia: o invencível Tony Stark um dia iria cair.. E esse dia chegou. Devo confessar que sentir o fim se aproximando é bem assustador, mas estou fazendo o melhor que posso pra me manter calmo, se desesperar não vai me ajudar em nada, afinal não tem como evitar o que está acontecendo. Isso é apenas a consequencia das escolhas que eu fiz. Tudo que posso fazer agora é aproveitar o tempo que me resta pra me despedir.. dela._

_Eu só estava tentando fazer a coisa certa, pois a minha vida inteira só fiz besteiras. Só estava tentando salvar pessoas e proteger aquela que sempre esteve ao meu lado quando precisei, aquela que já viu o pior de mim e mesmo assim não desistiu de mim, aquela que mudou a minha vida, a pessoa que eu vou amar para sempre... _

_Pepper, me desculpe, tentei te proteger mas acabei só te causando problemas. Acabei me expondo ao perigo, acabei colocando /você/ em perigo, queria não ter te envolvido nisso tudo. Pelo menos agora eu sei que você vai ficar segura.. Mas do fundo do meu coração eu te peço desculpas, eu magoei você, te fiz chorar. Nunca vou me perdoar._

_... Mas espero que um dia você possa me perdoar."_

Pepper segurava a mão de Tony e não conseguia conter suas lágrimas, ela então fechou seus olhos por um momento e rezou pra tudo aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo. Quando abriu os olhos sentiu uma dor terrivel em seu coração, pois sabia que aquilo era bem real, ela estava perdendo Tony.

-"Sabe, o desde a primeira vez em que te vi eu senti que você tinha vindo pra ficar, Eu sabia que você não desistiria de mim.."

Pepper forçou um sorriso e respondeu:

-"E.. quando eu te vi pela primeira vez.. Eu passei a acreditar em amor a primeira vista..."

-"Sério? Gostava de mim mesmo quando eu era um idiota egoísta?" Tony riu um pouco e começou a apertar a mão de Pepper um pouco mais forte devido a dor que ele estava sentido, ele estava gravemente ferido.

-"Sempre te amei.. E sempre vou te amar... Não importa o que aconteça..." Tony ia falar alguma coisa mas Pepper o interrompeu e continuou a falar -"Eu estou com medo, Tony. Medo de te perder e nunca mais de ver de novo."

-"Não tenha medo.. Um dia vamos nos ver de novo." Pepper olhou nos olhos de Tony e se sentiu calma pela primeira vez naquela noite, ela sentiu sinceridade nas palavras dele, ela deixou que aquelas palavras confortassem seu coração e com certeza ela acreditava nele, um dia eles ficariam juntos de novo.

Pepper então se deitou ao lado dele e continuou segurando sua mão, essa era sua maneira de dizer que ela não o deixaria sozinho, que permaneceria ali, ao lado dele até o fim.

Tony sorriu quando ele sentiu o perfume dela, pois aquela fragrância trazia de volta muitas lembranças. Ele então começou a lembrar do dia em que sentiu aquele perfume pela primeira vez.

_**-Flashback ON-**_

"_Hm.. Minha nova secretária já deveria estar aqui.. Será que vai chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de trabalho? Pfft, a coitadinha já deve estar aí e está com medo de entrar no meu escritório.. Com medo de mim.. Heh, essa não vai durar um dia." _Os pensamentos de Tony foram interrompidos quando alguem bateu na porta.

-"Pode entrar." Ele disse, e uma mulher muito bonita entrou na sala dele, a beleza e a elegancia dela chamaram sua atenção imediatamente.

-"Com licença Sr. Stark, Sou Virginia Potts, sua nova secretária."

Tony olhou a moça de cima a baixo, e isso fez com que ela se sentisse um pouco desconfortavel. Ele somente sorriu e então disse:

-"E então, o que vai ser, você vai ficar por algumas semanas ou vai desistir ainda hoje? Pode sair agora mesmo se quiser, estou te dando essa chance porque estou de muito bom humor."

-"Sinto muito em te desapontar, mas eu vim pra ficar, Sr. Stark. Não sei que tipo de jogo o senhor gosta de fazer com as suas secretárias, mas só sei que comigo não vai funcionar. Vim pra te colocar na linha, e você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil."

Tony ficou impressionado, eles tinham acabado de se conhecer e ela teve coragem de desafia-lo. Ela definitivamente era diferente das outras, e ele adorou isso.

-"Que comece o jogo, Srta. Potts."

-"Não estamos aqui para jogar nenhum jogo, Sr. Stark. Temos muito trabalho à fazer! Preciso que assine esses papéis."

-"Calma! Acabamos de nos conhecer e você já está me entregando um monte de papéis? Olha, não gosto que me entreguem coisas, então deixa eses papéis aí na minha mesa e /talvez/ eu vou assina-los mais tarde."

-"'Talvez'? O senhor deveria levar o trabalho mais à serio."

-"E você deveria relaxar um pouco e deixar eu te dar uma festa de boas vindas. O que você acha?"

-"Isso é um absurdo, o senhor está pensando em festa quando temos um monte de trabalho à fazer?"

-"Para de ser chata, Pepper! Vamos aproveitar o momento."

-"Pepper? Meu nome é- "

-"Não sou bom em lembrar nomes. E Pepper é perfeito pra você, ok? Agora vem cá, você aceitou esse emprego mesmo sabendo que estava se metendo em encrenca, você merece um abraço."

Pepper estava com um olhar confuso no rosto, ela estava achando aquilo tudo um absurdo! Eles acabaram de se conhecer e ele já tinha dado à ela um apelido, queria dar uma festa ao invés de trabalhar e agora estava querendo abraça-la! "_Uma relação como essa não pode existir entre chefe e assistente." _Ela pensou. Ela realmente não sabia o que fazer naquele instante.

Tony então andou até ela e a abraçou, foi aí que ele sentiu uma fragrância que ele adorou, o perfume dela era delicioso. Quando ele finalmente se afastou dela ele riu, pois a pobre moça estava com a cara toda vermelha, ela estava completamente envergonhada.

-"Eu espero que o senhor não volte a fazer isso nunca mais. Isso não é uma situação adequada para o ambiente de trabalho!"

-"Ah, vai dizer que não gostou nem um pouquinho?" Ele piscou pra ela.

-"Não. Isso foi totalmente inadequado."

-"Tá bom, vou fingir que acredito em você.. Agora leva esses papéis daqui, eu tenho coisas mais interessantes à fazer."

-"Isso é tudo, Sr. Stark?"

-"Isso é tudo, Srta. Potts."

Pepper fingiu estar irritada e saiu do escritório de Tony, mas ela estava sentindo uma coisa que nem ela conseguia entender.. E por mais que ela odiasse admitir, bem lá no fundo ela tinha gostado daquele jeito diferente de ser de Tony. _"Talvez eu tenha gostado daquele abraço.. Não, não mesmo. Esse tipo de coisa não pode acontecer nunca mais entre nós."_

Tony permaneceu em seu escritório, pensando em sua nova secretária. Ele realmente gostou dela. _"Ela é incrivel.." _Tony também estava sentindo uma coisa que não conseguia entender, mas a única coisa que sabia é que daquele dia em diante, ia querer Pepper sempre por perto.

E assim tudo começou.

_**-Flashback OFF-**_

-"Pepper.. Eu.. Eu sei que você vai ficar bem... v-você vai superar isso, você é uma mulher forte, a mulher mais incrivel que eu já conheci."

-"Tony..."

-"Você mudou minha vida pra melhor, Pepper.. Obrigado por tudo, eu estaria completamente perdido sem você.. Me desculpe por ter que te deixar agora... Te amo... Te amo muito, nunca se esqueça disso.."

Tony não estava conseguindo falar muito alto naquele momento, mesmo assim Pepper conseguiu entender o que ele tinha dito.

-"Também te amo, Tony."

Eles então se beijaram. O último beijo. Os dois queriam que aquele momento durasse para sempre, mas infelizmente tudo tem um fim.

Pepper pode sentir uma lágrima descer pelo rosto de Tony. Então eles pararam de se beijar, se olharam por alguns segundos e Pepper começou a chorar de novo quando Tony soltou a sua mão.

A última coisa que ele viu foi o rosto dela, cheio de lágrimas. E ele podia ouvir ela gritar o seu nome. Então, Tony fechou os olhos e tudo disapareceu.

Tony Stark está morto.

**Pois é, matei o Tony Stark. :c mas pretendo escrever outra fanfic sobre Tony/Pepper em breve, e essa vai ter um final feliz, prometo! Ah, e não se esqueça de deixar reviews. o/**


End file.
